


烟

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 午休自闭产物BGM：你好不好





	烟

眼前是新年第一日的朝阳。  
我与他披着棉衣站在阳台，高楼掩映之间有海的一角和跨海大桥，他就盯着那个方向吸烟，我站在他身边，用手机编辑网上通用的新年祝福信息，勾选收件人时顺手追加了他的名字。我们是亲近的，我们是疏远的，得发祝福，也不必特别祝福，这种形式的彼此有份。  
按下发送键后我望向他，他的侧脸浸透在晨曦中，颊边烟雾缭绕，我能看见他的灵魂飘向远方，海的、天的另一边，专注眼神是在思念某个不在此处的人。  
“第一口烟是什么滋味？”我问他。  
他低了低眸回神，笑着说，“什么滋味呢？说不清诶，你要不要来一根？”  
我伸出手，一根白色的烟递进我的手心，他摸出火机为我点燃。  
“我的第一根烟是和他一起抽完的。”他说。  
“我们的最后一次世界巡演，好多年前，在东京。我们忽然想要一起抽一支烟，为掩人耳目买一包烟我们费尽波折，他买香烟我买火机，语言不通，像做贼一样顺手对着架子点了一个熟悉的包装，火机不防风，是那种最老式的劣质品种。”  
我用手指捏住香烟，像甩庙里的供香一样甩了甩烟，它便彻底燃起来。  
“我们在西新宿找到一处天桥，桥的两端睡着一些流浪汉，我们站在中间，各叼着一根香烟，头抵头研究那个打火机，他试了很久都没有点着，急得快把滤嘴咬断，我接过来，他的急切也点燃我的急切，就好像这根烟不吸我们就不能长大，真是笑话，那时候我们都多少岁了，还是觉得自己的某个部分没有迈入成年人的世界。”  
我拿起香烟，将它含进嘴里，屏住呼吸轻轻吸了一口，在那浓烈的薄荷味进入肺前便急不可耐地吐出，风吹开烟雾，第一口浅尝辄止，不痛不痒。  
“我用力滚动那个滚轮，它冒出几次火星终于燃起来，风把火苗刮到我的拇指上，烫得我想扔开，可我忍住了，点燃了，他凑过来，把烟头抵上我的那一根，然后他叼着香烟笑着问我，我们像不像志明与春娇。”  
“不像。”我固执反驳引他大笑，他指指我的香烟，“你没有捏爆爆珠，这样吸没有感觉。”  
我用力捏瘪那里，瞪着他，又深深吸了一口，这一次浓烈的气味呛入心肺，激出一点狼狈的眼泪。  
“那条路限行，天桥底下有很多深夜才被准予通过的货车轰隆隆地开过去，风很大，我们身后也有吸着烟的上班族走过，我们一直盯着远处的路牌和高楼，还有深夜提着大包小包笑得夸张的游客。那一根烟的时间，太快了，在我们反应过来之前就燃到了头。他狠狠把烟头按在栏杆上，对我说，怎么就这么结束了。”  
他吸了一口烟，深深地吐出来，“他说，吸烟原来是这样没有任何感觉的感觉。我问他你要不要再来一根，他说不了，我可能就此戒烟了。  
他跟我说，昊昊，我们长大了。  
我们下了天桥走回酒店，他把口罩拉起来，过了一会儿握住我的手，我们的手心里夹着那只打火机，第二天醒过来的时候他已经走了，去赶行程，那一包烟和那一只打火机留在柜子上，他不要了。”  
燃尽的烟蒂烫到我的指尖，我将它扔下。

“你差不多该回去了，离家出走赖我这里，多少天了，不是办法。”  
“黄明昊。”我打掉他要点第二根烟的手，那只陈旧的打火机表面已经斑驳，黄色的印花几乎褪尽。  
“黄明昊，为什么总是失去的人最重要？”  
他挑挑眉，重新抬手点烟，“是啊，为什么呢。可能和你想吸烟是差不多的理由吧。”  
我抽出一根香烟，捏爆爆珠，伸出手臂让他点燃，他靠着栏杆摸出手机，我瞥见我的名字，排在通知栏第二个，上面的那一个，名字是我所熟悉的名，而内容比我简短太多。  
“新年快乐。”  
我看见黄明昊滑开锁屏，回了一模一样的四个字过去。

“所以第一口烟是什么感觉？”他收回手机采访我。  
我看着他，我看见他眼睛里的打趣，但更多的是一点落寞。  
“很多人有很多种说法的。”我含糊道。

想回答他的，却说不出口。  
烟草为何像爱情一样，有那么多人为了幻想的欢愉趋之若鹜。  
第一口烟的感受，太多人有太多种说法。  
之于我，黄明昊，是独占的欲望，是这一年的伊始，你人生中独一无二的这一刻，我不过一个朋友，一个暗恋者，却能以第一根烟霸占、纪念。  
而之于你，黄明昊，第一口烟是迷茫，是幻觉，是逝去的爱人，是死掉的青春。  
他是否也曾问过你，为什么明明分开是自己作出的决定，还是会后悔、会难过、会郁郁不得劲，就像你也曾看着那团烟雾，以为它能带走所有孤独，而到头来，你放任自己跌进快乐陷阱，发现虚无就是虚无，爱他需要代价。  
倒不如我来得快乐。

那一口烟太仓促，谁又来得及捉住。

END


End file.
